Bacterial toxins have long been known to exist. They are nearly always proteins that cause disease by contact or by interacting with molecules in the body. The toxins that interact with the body often interact first with cell membranes through receptor recognition. In fact, many bacterial toxins will bind with the receptor to form a gateway through which the toxins can move across the lipid membranes of the cell. In fact, bacterial toxins are one of the few molecules that can accomplish such a feat. Once bound to the receptor, the bacterial toxin will either interact with the cell membrane to inject material into the cell or it will form a pore to release cell nutrients or kill the cell. More than one-third of bacterial toxins are of the pore forming type. Current assays for screening of such bacterial toxins require the use of living animals and thus are slow, laborious, time consuming, and expensive. Therefore, there is a need in the art for new, less expensive and time consuming ways to screen for pore forming bacterial protein toxins and receptors.